Mutant Crush
Premise Fred Dukes, a former sideshow entertainer from Texas, gets enlisted by Mystique into Bayville High. But his short temper and blubbery girth prevents him from making any necessary friends. He does get some help from Jean Grey in finding his way around the school, but things take a turn for the worse when he mistakes this for romantic love. Summary The Blob is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. Raven Darkhölme offers him a place at Bayville with The Brotherhood. On his first day of school he pulls Duncan up by the collar and asks him where he's supposed to be, Duncan Matthews makes fun of him and the Blob throws him and is about to dump a row of lockers on him when Jean shows up to calm him down. She helps him find his way to his first class. In drama class Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan, Keith, Mal and their other friends. A food fight breaks out and the Fred ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almosts slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. Rogue comments to Scott about how the X-Men watch out for one another and Mystique shows up to break them up. As Rogue leaves Scott reminds her that they have to practice that afternoon. Jean talks to Fred about controlling his powers and temper and invites him to meet Xavier at the institute. When she leaves he finds her backpack and takes out a pic of Jean and Scott. He tears out Scott and stomps it, but saves the piece with Jean in it. The next day Fred asks Jean out but she tells him she has stuff to do, he gets mad and drags her off so they can talk privately. Jean tries to get away, but they end up fighting. They knock over some scaffolding and Jean is knocked out. Fred carries her off. She comes to later and he's tied her to a chair and set up a candlelight dinner. Jean calls the prof for help telepathically. Xavier and Wolverine are watching Kurt and Kitty train. They're playing keep away with a football. Xavier gets Jeans call and Wolverine goes off looking for them. Rogue and Scott are rehearsing their scene. Rogue tells Scott that she wishes sometimes that she could get close to someone. Kurt 'ports in to get Cyclops. Scott asks Rogue if she knows anything about Jean being kidnapped. She tells him that even if she did she wouldn't tell him and he tells her that he hopes she can live with her conscious. Kurt and Scott port away. Kurt, Kitty and Scott head out to find Jean, but Wolverine finds her first. He attacks the Blob, but the Blob knocks him out. Scott shows up and blasts the Blob, but he throws Wolverine at him and knocks Scott out too. Jean slams a filing cabinet into his face and he gets angry, he picks up a large piece of machinery and is going to crush Jean with it. Rogue arrives to find the unconsious Cyclops. She absorbs his powers and attacks the Blob. She tells him to leave Jean alone. When he tries to hit her she absorbs his power too. She knocks him way up into the air and he lands in a junkyard. Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. Quotes Rogue: The girls are right. You are a charmer. Scott: '''Look, I'm just reading the lines, okay? '''Rogue: '''Yeah, I know, it's just that sometimes I wish... '''Scott: Yeah, wish what? Rogue: Wish I could get close to somebody, but you know what happens when I do! Rogue:'' (about Kurt)'' I swear he's like, an annoying little brother. Rogue: Did Mystique ever tell you what my power is?" Blob: No, 'cause I don't care! Rogue: (runs at him) ''My power is your power and I can take more than one! '''Blob': You can't hurt me, I'm the Blob. Rogue: No, you're just garbage that wanted a date. Now, tell you what, I'm taking you out. Notes * Production Art - Fred Dukes * Introduction of Jean's friend Taryn Fujioka and a re-introduction to Scott's friend's Paul Haits * Jean Grey is kidnapped by Fred Dukes. * When Rogue absorbs Cyclops' power, she's able to control it without a ruby quartz visor, suggesting that she's taking his powers at a genetic level, bypassing the brain damage that prevents Scott from turning off his eye beams. * Rogue says (referring to Kurt): "I swear he's like an annoying little brother", foreshadowing their future. * The events of this episode would later be mentioned by Kitty while looking for Jean while she was mind-controlled by Mesmero in Season Two's episode Mindbender. When the Brotherhood of Mutants show Kitty hostility for having believed they kidnapped Jean and rush her out of the house, she notes that it isn't as though one of them has not tried to before. Trivia * This is the first episode that does not feature Jean in her costume. * This episode and Middleverse foreshadows Rogue's joining of the X-Men. * The title of the episode doesn't just refer to Blob: it also foreshadows Rogue's later crush on Scott. Goofs *''' When Fred starts the food fight, he gets a huge stain on the front of his overalls. But as he starts talking to Jean, the stain disappears. In the first episode Xavier states that Cerebro picked up Toad's signature when he started using his powers openly. Technically speaking, Cerebro should've picked up the Blob long ago if he is famous enough for his mutant abilities that he has a title, people know who he is enough to be cheering for him, and he has an entire section/segment in a monster truck show. In the episode, Blob throws a filing cabinet at Jean, which would be used for the intro. However, the clips are different. In the episode, Jean is in her casual clothing and trapped in a chair with the dinner table in front of her and another cabinet behind her. When Blob throws the cabinet at her, she causes it to stop in front of her with only her hair moving. In the intro, she is standing with nothing in front of her and her costume on. Blob doesn't speak or have his closeup as he throws it at her, and she stops it with her hands out like she was halting it with her hands. It is worth noting that her hair does not move as she does it in the intro. Cast '''Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Mystique * Fred Dukes Guest Cast * Duncan Matthews * Raven Darkhölme * Paul Haits * Taryn Fujioka Questions * How did Logan know it was Jean who has been kidnapped when Prof. X only said "She's been kidnapped"? He could have thought it was her or Storm since Kitty was with them. * Why did Rogue ask Fred if Mystique had told him what her power was when both of them don't know Mystique themselves? Category:Season One Category:Episode